A Little Cat
by Cowpie Surprise
Summary: [COMPLETE] A cat is picked up by Jack Sparrow and changes his life! Bleh. I suck at summaries. My first story, so please be nice! :]
1. The Little Thing

A cat perched silently on the top the mast of a ship in the silence of the night.

_I can see everything from here. _

It's jeweled eyes flashed as it slowly scanned its surroundings.

Thump.

_What the...? Something's getting on the ship?_

"Oh, Will, it's so peaceful up here" Elizabeth breathed.

"Isn't it? I thought it was nice and quiet tonight," Will returned quietly.

The cat peered down at the humans.

_Fools! This ship has been abandoned for years and this is mine! If you two sweethearts don't get off this ship in two minutes, you're about to experience Hurricane Juno!_

Elizabeth sighed as Will's lips met hers. "I'm so happy..."

Will slipped his arm around her waist as they stared at the sea.

"Do you hear that scraping sound" Will asked suddenly. He clutched his sword and turned quickly. A cat sat mysteriously behind them. "A cat"

As if on cue, the cat flew at Will, hissing and spitting. Elizabeth screamed as if he was being murdered. Will, quite suprised at the cat's reaction, flung his sword blindly at the flying menace. Finally, the cat lept off the scratched man and landed soundly on the deck, growling. Will and Elizabeth stepped back.

_Didn't think a cat would give you much trouble, did you?_

Elizabeth tried a weird approach. "Here, kitty kitty kitty"

_Sucker._

Juno squinted his eyes. He twitched his tail.

"It's cute." Elizabeth said randomly.

"CUTE!" Will cried. "That thing tried to kill me!"

_Smart guy._

"I know, Will, but what if it's helpless and hungry?" Elizabeth said.

_I ain't helpless! And I ain't hungry! I have claws and teeth, you know! Ugh, WOMEN!_

"Why don't we keep it?" Elizabeth suggested.

Will frowned at her.

"THAT THING TRIED TO KILL ME." he repeated.

_You got that right._

Elizabeth looked back at the cat. "Hello, Silky Paw."

_COUGH COUGH You gonna call me that? I might as well call you a idiotic bi-_

"We are not going to name that thing, Beth." Will muttered.

_Ah, I like you, sir! But I am NOT a _thing.

"At least get it a bit of something to eat, Will." ELizabeth pleaded.

Will glared at her, then muttered as he walked away, "Stupid Beth cares more about a killer cat than her fiance..."

Juno shifted triumphantly in his place.

"So, Silky Paw, are you hungry?" Elizabteh asked sweetly.

_Is my paw silky? No! It's flippin' dry and normal as any cat's bloomin' paw. Sheesh! And no, I'm not hungry!  
_

Will returned with a bit of fish. He threw it at the cat carelessly, but Juno paid no attention.

"Wish the little thing would talk.." Elizabeth said.

_Heh. We do talk, lady, just not your freakin' language. _

Juno ate the fish bit without one look at Elizabeth or Will, then was enveloped in the darkness as he trotted off, glad to be away from the life forms that misunderstand cats the most.

**Yay first chappy done. **

** I know they didn't name hurricanes back then but I wanted a good description. Please review! **


	2. Jack 'n Juno

Will hung up his newly made swords proudly in the shop. He hoped if anyone came in would buy one immediately. As he finished hanging the last one, he caught a glimpse of a black cat by the door. Without thinking, Will smiled and said "Hello. How long have you been there, lil' guy?"

_Why do people always ask that question when they just notice something?_

"You're the menace that gave me this, yesterday," Will said, pointing to a long scratch on his arm.

Juno's expression did not change. Will rolled his eyes, then walked up to a shelf. He dug a bit behind some items, then a rum bottle appeared. He took a quick sip, then hid it again.

"Elizabeth likes you, you beast," Will continued, forgetting the fact that he was talking to a cat.

_And you think I wouldn't know? She calls me 'Silky Paw'!_

Will put his hands on his waist and raised an eyebrow at the feline carelessly sitting on the stone step.

_Yes?_

Will sighed and shook his head, then resumed his work. Juno laid back his ears.

"ROWRRRR!"

"HOLY SMOKES!" Will lept three feet in the air. He whizzed around at the black cat sitting on the step. "What was that for!" Will stared at the cat a bit. "Are you smiling?"

_Oh shoot. Caught._

Juno blinked. Before anything else happened, the door swung open and nearly hit the black cat, who quickly lept onto Will's shoulders and dug his claws into Will.

"HEY-O WILLY!" Jack Sparrow sang as he threw open the door.

"You startled the cat, Jack." Will stated, wincing as Juno clung to his shoulder.

_I'm not startled. The door swung open and I jumped onto you because you were the closest object._

"Ah, you got a cat?" Jack said.

"No...uh..it just...appeared..." Will tried to find an answer.

"'Ello, puss!" Jack greeted, then stomped into the shop.

Will unhooked Juno off his shoulder. Juno plopped to the ground and bit Will.

"OW!"

_Put me down carefully next time! I'm a delicate creature! Delicate creatures deserve delicate handling!_

"You okay?" Jack queried.

"Thing bit me!" Will grumbled, rubbing his leg.

"You probably threw it down or something. Delicate creatures deserve delicate handling!" Jack returned. "Hmm... got any rum?"

_Ooh! Ooh! This guy is cool! He deserves to know where the rum is!_

"We don't have any rum!" Will stated simply.

Juno trotted over to a shelf, lept up, dug behind some tools and books, and knocked a hidden rum bottle to Jack's feet.

"Clever creature," Jack smirked, then swung up the bottle and drank heartily.

"That is for emergency only!" Will quickly lied, leaping for the bottle.

Jack turned slyly and drank the rest of the rum. "Ah, good stuff there."

Juno was enjoying the show. Jack turned to the black cat and smiled. "Pretty, graceful, quick, nimble puss, I am in your debt..."

_A kick at Elizabeth would be nice._

"...except kicking Elizabeth. I could trip her though..."

_Shoot._

"NO! Jack, what are you doing? You are conversing with a cat!" Will screamed.

_Psh. Stating the obvious, are we?_

"You're stating the flippin' obvious, Will. Ah well, came for a short visit, 'twas all. Hmm. I like your puss. Can I 'ave him?" Jack asked.

"He was never mine." Will muttered.

"There we go! Ah, let's go puss! There's a whole world out there full of treasure and death and girls! You need a girl, matey. I can see it."

_Not necessarily. But I am up for going with you._

Juno lept off the shelf and padded after Jack as he left the shop.

"Oh yes, nice to see you, Will!" Jack said before stepping out.

-

**Yay second chappy done.**

**Jack and Juno get along well, don't they?**


	3. On We Go

Omg I'm sorry I took so freakin' long -apologizes three thousand times and hands out donuts-

Jack was enjoying the little black cat following him. He thought the cat wouldn't even listen. He was wrong.

_Grr...you humans walk so fast! Hey, slow down! You understood me before, buck teeth! You should understand me no-AHHH!_

Jack swooped up the cat onto his shoulder.

"How does that feel, matey?"

_High. Very. Augh, I'm gonna lose my footing...Ah! WHOA! Eeek!_

"Not the best at balancing, are you?"

_What, me? Dude, I is da masta, yo!_

Juno regained his balance and stood on Jack's shoulder.

"Ya wouldn't mind if I called ye Nero, now would you?"

_No, not really. But I do have a name. Juno, if you please._

"Nah, Nero don't fit ya. I know, Juno! Ah, I loved that name."

_I love this guy._

Jack gave Juno a huge pat on the side which nearly winded him.

_COUGH COUGH Gentler next time, idiot._

People found it weird for a man to be walking around with a cat on his should, but Jack didn't care. Though long and curious stares were fired at him, he strolled along, patting and winding Juno. Finally Juno couldn't stand it anymore and jumped off Jack.

_Phew! Thought I'd run outta breathe there._

"Hey! What? Oh, you ain't mad at me for pattin' ya, now, are you?" Jack cried.

_Could you guess?_

"Aww, I'm sorry mate. Thought ya looked cool up there, honest, I did. You can walk next ta me from now on, eh? And I'll walk nice an' slow fer ya, how about that?" Jack said smoothly.

Many people stopped to stare at the crazy man talking to a black cat.

_I suppose. All right._

Juno padded past Jack and Jack hurried to catch up with the cat. At the docks, Jack hopped onto a ship.

"Juno? Yo, my kit kat? Where'd ya go?"

Juno sat silently behind Jack.

"Hmm. Lil' brute, he is. Hidin' an' all."

Juno blinked.

"Oh well. Was a nice cat." Jack took a step back. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOA!"

Jack scrambled to his feet, searched for the item that tripped him. Juno blinked.

"Eh, that was NOT funny. Stop smiling. I see it in ya weirdo eyes a yours."

_Oh come on, Jacky. Ya gotta gimme somethin' for that 'un._

But Jack marched off in a huff. He soon came marching back. "Stupid ripped sail. Gotta get a new one, Juno, me boy."

Jack lept off the ship and back into town.

_Hey! Are you gonna leave me here? I guess so. Ripped sail, indeed! It's just a bloomin' shadow. Oh, right, our eyesight is better than there's. Tee hee._

-

Sorry chappy was so short. Chappy 4 will be much longer, I promise!


	4. Upon the Ship

**Don't shoot! –Ducks- I'm soooooooooooo sorry, and if I tell you why it took me so long you probably won't believe me but I'll tell you anyway-- my computer crashed and went crazy and I couldn't get on the internet….-sobs-**

Juno twitched his tail impatiently as Jack strolled away.

It's gonna take him forever to find a stupid sail! He doesn't need one! Damn, for a pirate that's sailed the seas for years, he's pretty dumb to think the sail's ripped!

Finally the feline slipped off the deck and followed Jack.

_I don't wanna do this…it makes me sound so undignified!_

"Yowrrr!" Juno screeched.

Jack turned in surprise. "I knew ya loved me, mate."

He petted the cat gently and continued to walk. Juno squinted in frustration. He leapt onto his paws and attacked Jack's leg.

"OW! Oh, me leg!"

Juno hissed lightly.

"What do you want!" Jack roared.

Juno flicked his tail proudly.

At least I got his attention.

Juno weaved around Jack's feet, purring. Then, knowing Jack would follow, took off at top speed.

"Er…wait!" Jack ran after him.

At the ship, Juno looked up. Jack followed his gaze.

"It's magic! The sail's repaired!" Jack cried.

It was never broken in the first place, dimwit.

"You are officially my lucky cat, Juno!" Jack hugged the cat.

_WHOA1 No hugs! No hugs!_

_

* * *

_  
Elizabeth entered the shop and saw Will working.

"That black cat came by and brought Jack with him," Will muttered.

"You mean Silky Paw? Oh, I wish I was here then! Why'd Jack come?"

"Who knows. Came and left like the wind. Weird fellow, I tell you. I don't even know what he's doing here. Wouldn't the navy be after him or something?" Will said.

"I suppose. Well, what did that cat do?"

Will paused. Knowing Elizabeth didn't like him really drinking any rum, he shrugged. "Played with some strings and rolled around."

"How CUTE! I wish I saw it!"

"Um…yes."

* * *

Juno was uneasy with the wind blowing and the ship rocking. He weaved around Jack's legs disdainfully. 

_Make it stop! Mercy, make it stop!_

"Aww, lil' buddy don't like the ship an' all." Jack said sadly.

"Jack," Ana Maria snapped. "You're talking to a cat. Where'd you get 'im, anyway?"

"Found 'im in town."

Ana Maria frowned at Juno. Juno squinted back.

"Got a lot of courage," she commented.

Thank you.

"So where we goin'?" she turned back to Jack.

"Dunno. Where the ocean takes us."

Joy. I guess I hopped on this ship for nothing. JACK YOU IDIOT DON'T GO ANYWHERE JUST 'CAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE IT!

Juno suddenly hopped onto Jack and climbed up to his shoulders.

"Ow! Hey!" Jack snapped.

Turn this ship around! I wanna go home!

"You're not gonna steer this thing back home, Juno! My ship! Listen here, you! MY SHIP!"

All the pirates looked up and thought THEY were crazy.

* * *

**I owe this bit to Mistress of Tales. Sometimes I'm not thinking when I write.**


	5. Stolen

Yay 5th chapter .

* * *

"I don't think he enjoys being out here," Ana Maria

" Nonsense he loves it. Don't ya?" Jack asked Juno.

_Absolutely not! No no no! Get me home!_

"Why do you look so worried, mate?" Jack queried.

_WHY! WHY! ANA MARIA JUST TOLD YOU, YOU ASS!_

"Well, we ain't goin' home 'cause of you." Jack said in a matter-of-fact tone.

_Oh. Yes. You. Are._

"OW! OWOWOWOW! ME BEAUTIFUL FACE! GET 'IM OFF! GET 'IM OFF!" Jack cried as a furry black terror clawed him up.

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs cried, and whacked Juno off with a rum bottle. Immediately Juno slumped to the deck.

"YOU KILLED ME CAT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Jack screamed.

"Didn't you want him off you?" Mr. Gibbs asked innocently.

"I know, but you killed me cat in the process!" Jack screamed crazily.

"Sorry, Jack. How's about we buy you a new one?" Mr. Gibbs queried.

"NEW ONE! NEW ONE! I LIKED THE OLD ONE! DAMN YOU GIBBS!" Jack went hysterical.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll just get you a dog," Mr. Gibbs grumbled.

"I don't want a dog, mate! A dog doesn't eat any damn mice! It just stares at it and drools!" Jack cried in anger.

At the moment Juno stirred and yawned, as if he just took a long nap. Jack glanced over and saw Juno staring back at him with his golden eyes.

"J-juno!" Jack cried.

"Like a little child," Mr. Gibbs muttered.

"Ah, me beautiful cat!" Jack scooped Juno up as the cats eyes doubled its size.

Ah! No hugs! No hu- 

Jack squeezed the cat to death. "I love you, mate."

Whoa. Okay… 

"We will take you back home, buddy!" Jack cried.

Juno purred.

* * *

"Sir!" soldiers ran up to Commodore Norrington. "We spotted the _Black Pearl _coming in!"

"Is Sparrow on the ship?" Norrington asked.

The soldier nodded.

"Right. We'll 'greet' him very nicely." Norrington smiled evilly.

"What?" the soldier asked.

"Just get to the docks armed!" Norrington snapped.

"Oh!" the soldier ran off.

* * *

"Erm…Jack, I don't think this is such a good idea…" Mr. Gibbs whispered when the navy appeared.

"Why is that?" Jack asked, paying no attention.

"Well, one, you're wanted, two, our ship is big and has black sails, and three, you're wanted!" Mr. Gibbs said.

"Oh, good point. Well, I got away from that guy before, I can do it again!" Jack said confidently. "Right, Juno?"

Juno stared at the strange fluffy white things they wore upon their heads.

Looks like a good place for a nap. 

"Sparrow! We meet again!" Norrington called.

"Howdy do!" Jack returned.

"He's doing it to spite me," Norrington whispered to Gillette.

"You're coming with us!" Norrington called.

"If there rum involved?" Jack replied.

"Um, yes!" Norrington hoped to lure Jack over.

"I ain't that stupid, Commodore. Of course not. We came to return a little gift." Jack muttered.

Juno hopped up onto the side of the ship.

Fluffy nap, here I come! 

"Wait, Juno! You're just leaving like this?" Jack cried when Juno jumped off.

The cat didn't even look back as it walked up to Norrington. He looked down at it disapprovingly.

"Beast," he muttered.

_Well! We'll see about that in a few seconds, dear Norry._

Juno scampered away.

"Juno! Mate! No!" Jack whined.

As the navy watched the pirates, the pirates watched Juno climb up a few crates and suddenly jumped onto Norrington's head.

"Yes, mate! Give 'im a good smacking!" Jack called.

"Ah!" Norrington cried as the cat curled up on his hat.

Soft. Soft. Very soft. The white stuff is itchier than I thought. Oh well. This'll do. And Norry can't even reach up this high to whack me off!

However, Juno miscalculated and soon was in the death clutch of Norrington, facing him.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"Mowr," Juno replied.

"Leave my cat alone! Leave 'im alone, I tell you!" Jack cried worriedly.

"Your cat, eh, Sparrow?" a grin spread across Norrington's face. "Well, he's absolutely adorable, isn't he, men?"

"Uh…" was the energized reply.

Norrington started to cuddle the cat as Jack moaned.

"Juno! No! After all we've been through, mate!"

Only a day, Jack. Ergh! Can't you see I hate this menace! Save me, damn it, SAVE ME! 

Juno only knew one way to let Jack know. His undignified meow of disdain.

"Yowrrr!"

Jack snapped awake. "I'm coming!"

"What!" Ana Maria cried.

"Can't you see! My cat's in pain!" Jack roared.

"Let's go, men," Norrington said, tucking Juno uncomfortably under his arm.

Hey! I'm not a bag! Grr! At least carry me on your shoulder!

* * *

Oh no! Juno is stolen away  


	6. Surprise, Surprise!

Sorry some of Juno's thoughts weren't italicized or however you spell it. I'll make sure this time.

OMG I forgot disclaimer! Well, here it is now: I don't own anyone but Juno.

I'd also like to thank Charlotte Norrington for her lovely ideas about Jack going crazy over Juno.

* * *

"He's lost it this time," Mr. Gibbs sighed as Jack ran over to save Juno. 

"That's me cat!" Jack screamed, running after Norrington.

"I don't suppose he's thinking clearly, because it's just as if he was walking off a cliff," Ana Maria replied.

"We knew, you'd come after your dear puss," Norrington said. "Get him, men!"

Soldiers around Jack pointed their rifles at him. Jack looked angrily at Juno, who stared back.

"Get cannons or something! We've got to save Jack! Oh, and um…Juno." Ana Maria cried.

"Rrrrrr."

"What was that?" Norrington looked down at Juno. "Why, he's purring! Here that?"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Oh, how cute. He's purring louder for all to hear him!" Norrington laughed.

"HISSSSSSSSSS!" Juno slipped out of Norrington's grasp and began tearing him up.

"That's my boy, Juno!" Jack cried.

Soldiers looked in confusion, not knowing what to do. At that moment Jack grabbed Juno, whispering, "You've destroyed enough people today, mate," and jumped into the water.

_Whoa! Hey! I don't like to get wet. I might let this one slip, though, because you're going to get your ass whipped if you don't._

"Here comes Jack! Help him aboard!" the crew cried.

Once safe on the deck Jack wrapped his arms around Juno.

"He's my best friend!" Jack sobbed.

The wet cat sneezed.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Elizabeth came down to see Norrington in his uniform all scratched up. "We heard people shouting about a furry black thing attacking you."

Norrington straightened up. "Nothing! Well, Jack was here…erm, with a cat…" He didn't want to admit to Elizabeth that a mere cat beat him.

"Silky Paw! You mean Silky Paw, right?" Elizabeth squealed.

"Oh, no," Will groaned.

* * *

"Want to go to Tortuga, lil' buddy! You want a girl there, right?" Jack asked.

_Cough. No thank you._

"We'll go anyway!" Jack cried happily.

_Hmm…there's something Jack should know…well…ow…he'll find out in a few weeks._

The next few days were devoted to going to Tortuga, and Juno was in because he didn't want to go back to Norrington (no matter how well his evading skills were). Once there, water and food were restocked and Jack ran off to get drunk. He noticed Juno didn't get off the ship, but didn't mind.

Three Weeks Later

"Ana Maria! Where's me cat! Did he leave at Tortuga and we left him! Oh, no!" Jack cried.

"Your cat never left the ship, Jack," Ana Maria informed. "Unless we didn't see him."

"No! He hates me after all!" Jack sobbed.

"Oh, grow up, Jack!" Ana Maria snapped.

Jack mumbled and walked into his cabin to think. Suddenly, he heard purring. Real loud purring. He followed the sound to under his bed. Being cautious, he whipped the covers over and peered under.

There lay Juno, with four newborn kittens.

* * *

SURPRISE! 


	7. The Kittens

Well, now that it has been revealed that 'he' is actually a 'she', let's see where this goes…

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed.

Juno squinted at Jack; his relatively quiet yell was disturbing her kittens.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack kept screaming.

"What's wrong!" Ana Maria rushed in with a few others.

"He's a she!" Jack sobbed.

Silence.

"What?" Ana Maria asked.

"All this time, you deceived me!" Jack cried at Juno.

_No I didn't. You kept thinkin' I was a guy._

"What!" Ana Maria asked again, this time more shocked.

"Juno is a girl! She just had kittens!" Jack whined.

Immediately everyone rushed over to coo at the little kittens.

"Look at that 'un! Black from nose to tip!"

"I like that one with the white paws and gray back."

"The smokey one with blue eyes is so fuzzy!"

"I have dibs on the one with the white splotch on his nose!"

Jack finally stood up.

"YE CAN'T HAVE ANY OF 'EM, THEY'LL ALL MINE!" he roared.

Everyone stared up in wonder. After a long silence, someone said, "Let's name 'em!"

"The smokey one's uh…Smokey!"

"Okay…I'm gonna name that black one Charcoal!"

"Ooh, ooh! I'm calling the white and gray one Bob!"

"That white-splotched one is Rose, after me old girlfriend!"

"GET OUT OF HERE, ALL OF YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE JUNO WANTS PEACE AND QUIET!" Jack screamed.

_You aren't being quiet much yourself, Jack._

The pirates shuffled out of his cabin, talking excitedly about how convenient it will be to have cats around to eat the rats and mice and sit while they work to keep them company.

_So…you're quite surprised, aren't you?_

"Juno, it's like you hit me with a rock. A big rock." Jack sighed.

_I'm sorry. After all you've done for me. _

Jack sat up. "So what's he like, your fellow?"

_Oh. Nice. Very. I'm sorry he couldn't stick around, Jack. You would've liked him a lot._

Jack sighed and pet Juno gently on the head, then left her to nurse her kittens.

And Yet Another Three Weeks Pass By

"Mew!"

Jack stirred.

"Mew!"

"Eh, go away. Five more minutes, Mummy, please," he said groggily.

"Mew!"

Jack opened his eyes and saw Smokey on his chest.

"WHOA!" he cried, almost jumping up and squashing Smokey.

The kitten purred and climbed onto Jack's lap once he sat up.

"Hey, I ain't no loveseat. Get off me!"

At that moment Juno walked in with three kittens trailing behind her. Once Smokey saw the four, he jumped down and lined up behind his sister and brothers. Jack smiled at his cat, then got up and put his boots on.

"What'd ya catch t'day, Juno?"

_Taught them how to tease a rat into coming over and then suffocate it._

Right then Jack saw Charcoal with a dead rat leg in his mouth, and he pet the small kitten gingerly, then went on deck.

"How are the kittens, Jack?" he would be asked.

"Fine, fine," he muttered.

* * *

I'm sorry I implied Juno as a he during the first few chapters, but I wanted it to be a real SURPRISE! That's all.

In case you're wondering, in these six weeks that have passed (Three before revealing the kittens and three before Smokey is on top of Jack) the _Black Pearl_ has raided other ships, sailed to a bunch of places, and blah. I was just trying to stick to the cats. It's not like Jack wouldn't go anywhere.

Okay, here I don't know if I should end it at the next chapter and move on. The thing is, I don't have a good idea for anything else, so please give me your ideas in your reviews, and I will look them all over and decide. You WILL get credit, of course, I'm not that greedy.


	8. Ohhhhhhh Dear

Thank you for all your ideas!

Meowbooks- So many ideas! –cries- Thanks a lot! You'll notice some are put into this chapter.

A Bit Closer Johnny- I do plan on getting the kittens into some mess. Thanks!

Tarbarme-How true! We really don't know if cats can travel-moves eyes suspiciously- Maybe that's how my kitty gets everywhere.

All your ideas have been thought about, and I thank you guys for contributing! Of course, if you review and its too late, apologies:(

* * *

"Hey! Get off that, Charcoal! No…NO! Get your nice precious teeth off the rope…don't bite! DON'T BITE!" Jack screamed frantically as he rushed over to lift the black kitten off the ropes. He turned around just in time to see Bob climb into a cannon. "WHOA! Hey, get outta there, lil' fella. We may have to fire this if we get under attack and you'll be burned to death!" He reached in and pulled out the kitten. "OW! He bit me!" Jack rubbed his hand as Bob plopped to the floor, and at once Jack saw Smokey climbing the mast. "Ahh! Don't do that, mate. You won't know if you'll be able to get down. GAH! I told you not to gnaw the ropes, Charcoal! GET OUT OF THE CANNON BOB!" 

_Looks like Jack decided to play baby sitter again! Hmph! He thinks he can do everything. _

Juno padded over and glanced at all her kittens.

"Oh, Juno! Thank goodness, honey. Your kittens are driving me crazy!" Jack gasped.

_Sorry, Jack. But they're supposed to. I guess you can go over and converse with innocent little Rose. She's very good, you know._

"Why don't ye take the devils and give 'em a rat or something," Jack grumbled. He looked up. "Awfully nice day, eh, luv?"

Juno blinked. Immediately all the kittens lined up. Except Smokey, who caught a glimpse of Jack's gold teeth in the sun.

"Mew!" he cried, and jumped onto Jack's face.

"What's with you jumping on me!" Jack cried in pain.

Of course, the more Jack talked, the more Juno saw the gold teeth, and began pawing at it whenever Jack opened his mouth.

"AHH! TORTURE! HE'S KILLIN' ME!" Jack screamed.

Juno hissed and Smokey jumped down. He then trotted innocently to the back of the line like he had before.

"Bad news, Cap'n," A pirate walked up. "We spotted one of the navy's ships not too far behind us."

Jack turned slowly. "HOW'D THAT CATCH UP SO DAMN FAST!"

_Oops. I think it was the kittens that distracted you. Sorry, Jack._

"Prepare to fire with our cannons—" Jack started. "WAIT! There aren't any kittens in any of them, are there?"

The crew checked the cannons. "No, Cap'n!"

"Just in case, throw them in my cabin!" he cried.

The kittens and Juno were scooped up and placed in the cabin.

_Well! He thinks HE can have all the adventure, now does he? Well, just in case, I'll put my darlings under the bed._

Juno picked her kittens up by the nape of the neck and, one by one, carried them under the bed. They were obedient to her (never to Jack) and stayed put. She then trotted to the cabin door, leapt up, and pulled the handle. The door slid open, and Juno walked out on deck.

Jack was so busy ordering the crew to fight correctly he didn't see Juno pad along next to him

"Have no mercy! Shoot 'em to the depths of the ocean!" Jack shouted.

Cannons were fired and wood was splintered. Both ships fought each other until they were quite close.

"Get aboard somehow," Commodore Norrington ordered his men.

Immediately soldiers swung over and landed on the deck, fighting the pirates.

"Hello," Commodore said to himself. He spotted Juno trotting around anxiously. He turned to Gillette. "Someone get that black cat! I want it right now!"

Juno knew right away there was a lot of danger, and began to head back to the cabin to protect her kittens. She never made it, however; she was scooped up by a soldier and placed into a bag. Juno quickly went into action and began throwing a fit inside the sack.

The curious kittens had watched their mother be place inside. Immediately they all ran out, worried.

"Do y'think the Commocore wants the kittens?" a soldier asked his friend.

His friend shrugged, and the soldier plucked the kittens up and stuffed them in the sack next to their mother.

"Good job," the Commodore congratulated the soldier who retrieved the cats. He turned to the navy. "Head back, men! We have more than enough of what we wanted!"

"The ship is pulling away," Ana Maria said to Jack.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH CAP'N JACK SPARROW!" Jack called out after them.

He smiled to himself and headed to his cabin. He found it strange that his door was open, and walked in. Searching everywhere and finding no cats, he began searching the whole ships. He then knew.

"CHASE THE BASTARD DOWN! HE'S GOT THE CATS!" Jack shouted.

* * *

Yes, Jack does sound a little funny saying so, but who cares. 


	9. Rescued

Oops. I said "searching the ships" in the last chapter. I meant ship. Sorry all

* * *

"Jack," Ana Maria walked up. "I don't think we should go after the navy just for the cats. I mean…they're just cats!"

"Who knows what Norrington might do to them!" Jack moaned.

Ana Maria raised an eyebrow.

"It'd be kind of…y'know…pointless," she said reluctantly.

"She's one of me best friends!" Jack sobbed.

"Eh…stick to the code?" Ana Maria shrugged.

Jack glared at her.

"Jack, we can't," Ana Maria pleaded. She sounded like a mother telling her son she couldn't get candy for him. "We'd be wasting time."

"We must! She's saved me millions of times and we must get her and the kittens!" Jack pouted.

* * *

"What a nice bunch we've got here," Norrington smiled at the kittens and scooped Charcoal up.

Juno's ears flattened.

_Don't. Touch. My. Kittens!_

Juno flew up in a fury and began clawing at Norrington. Soldiers stood confused and then began whacking at her.The kittens sensed the danger and began jumping on the soldiers and biting them.

Finally each cat was pulled off and thrown in a crate.

"Knowing how much Jack cares for them, he'll be coming for them, and then we can catch him!" Norrington told his men.

Juno gnawed at the wood angrily and clawed it as hard as she could. Her kittens watched in fright as she tried to free them.

* * *

"WE'RE THE GODDAMN FASTEST SHIP ON THE WATER! WE'VE GOT TO CATCH 'EM!" Jack was screaming.

Ana Maria watched worriedly. No one knew what to say. Finally, Ana Maria took a deep breath.

"We're losing time, then. Let's get those...um… cats!" she shouted.

By now the ship was a dot in the distance. Jack grunted in frustration, and urged his crew to make the _Black Pearl_ go faster. They caught up, and realized the navy was pulling into Port Royale. Jack held his hand up.

"We'll be seen easily," he remembered last time. "Hide in some cove; I'll get them at night."

* * *

"Commodore?" Elizabeth was on the docks with Will. "What did you get this time?"

"Something Jack loves very much," the Commodore grinned.

"Treasure?" Will asked.

Norrington pulled out the crate with the kittens.

"SILKY PAW!" Elizabeth squealed.

_Oh, hell no. HELL NO!_

"They are my gift to you," Norrington smiled. Elizabeth was nearly bouncing, trying to remain like a proper lady, but finally just hugged the Commodore. He looked smugly at Will.

"SHE HAD KITTENS!" Elizabeth screamed.

She plucked them all up. "I'll call you Inky, you Apple, you Rose Petal, and you Peach!"

_Damn it. They have names already, bitch! And good names at that! _

"Thank you so much, Commodore!" Elizabeth called behind her.

They reached the Governor's household, and Elizabeth plopped the five cats onto the ground.

"I know you will all love it here! I think Fluffy will like you all, too!" Elizabeth smiled.

_F-fluffy? Who the hell is Fluffy?_

"Fluffy! I have new playmates for you!"

"Uh, Elizabeth," Will started, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Immediately a mutt charged down the stairs, its tongue out in a moronic fashion.

"HISSSSSSSS!" Juno arched her back and paced in front of her kittens.

"Woof!" the mutt barked playfully.

_Get the hell outta my face._

Juno swiped Fluffy between the eyes, who retreated with a yelp.

"Oh, play nice!" Elizabeth cooed.

_I don't even wanna play!_

Juno softened her hiss, and raised her paw, ready to strike. Fluffy wagged his tail and panted.

_Ugh! Brainless fool!_

Juno advanced, and clawed the dog's bum, then gave him a long scratch on his back. She padded back to her cats, a soft growl rumbling in her throat.

Finally Will snatched Fluffy up and threw him into a separate room and closed the door.

"Will?" Elizabeth pouted. "What did you do that for?"

"The dog was upsetting her," Will said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Anyway, I think they'd like to be in the kitchen. The cook can throw them tasty scraps and all, and it'd be nice and warm at night."

_I like you, Will. At least you can save me from the torture of Elizabeth._

"I think they'd be equally happy in my bed chamber!" Elizabeth argued.

"Cats are nocturnal, Elizabeth. They'd keep you up," Will stated.

"Oh, all right," she sighed in defeat.

Night fell silently, and a figure slid past the docks and into town. Will was working late in the shop tonight; he had many orders to fill. A loud knock was on the door. Puzzled at who should visit at this time, Will opened the door slowly.

"Jack?" he cried.

"Shush, Will! Don't you know the navy's after me?" Jack hissed.

Will let Jack inside. "Then what are you here for?"

"Y'know that fat Commodore? He took my cats. I'm here to rescue them."

"You mean…that black one?"

"Yep. He stole her and her kitties from me," Jack replied.

"Oh yes! Elizabeth squealed about how a cat had kittens. I wasn't really listening, but I did notice that the cat Norrington gave her looked like that one," Will thought aloud.

"The Commodore gave Juno to Elizabeth!" Jack nearly screamed.

"That's her name? Well, quite a funny one. And yes, Norrington gave them to her just in spite of me," Will muttered.

"Take me to her, then!" Jack ordered.

"I can't. It's late. How about tomorrow? The Governor will be busy at the fort, and Elizabeth's just sitting at home. She wanted me to call on her, anyway. Just stay in here for the night. If Mr. Brown comes in before I do, just sneak out the back and wait for me there," Will instructed.

"Whatever," Jack sat down.

Luckily, in the morning, Will came before Mr. Brown, and they took the allies to the Governor's home. Elizabeth saw Jack and quietly opened the door to let them in.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" she asked excitedly.

"To claim something that was taken away from me," Jack grunted.

"The cats?" Elizabeth queried. "Oh yes! James said he took something from you that you really liked. It's the cats, isn't it?"

"Where are they?" Jack demanded.

"In the kitchen," Will said.

"Oh, no," Elizabeth smiled. "I loved them too much, so I moved them after you left. They're in my room."

Without asking permission, Jack raced up the stairs and found her room and screamed.

Juno sat with a silky blue ribbon around her neck, and white lace ones around the kittens.

"What have you done to them!" Jack hollered. "They've been ickified!"

"Well, sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

Juno saw Jack and padded over.

_Please take it off! I can't bare it any longer! Why didn't you come sooner! Oh, the torture I've been through!_

Jack gently untied Juno's ribbon and then the kittens'.

"I'll be takin' them now, if you don't mind," he picked them up.

"You look so stupid, Jack," Elizabeth said angrily.

Jack didn't care that he had a kitten on his head, one on his shoulder, one dangling from his arm, one in his pocket, or Juno in his arms.

"They're cats, Beth, and they never look stupid," Jack retorted, then marched away. He turned to Will on his way out.

"Thanks, Will. I can find my way back without being seen."

The Pearl pulled slowly away from Port Royale, and Jack hugged Juno.

"I'm glad I met, you, Juno, me girl," Jack said. He kissed the fuzzy black cat on her head.

_ I'm flattered, Jack. I'm glad I met you, too. Now, I'm hungry. Do you know that Elizabeth didn't feed us last nigh? All she gave us was milk. I hate milk! Gimme water any day, I'm serious! _

Jack somehow read the message in her eyes, and pulled out a piece of chicken for her.

"For the best puss in the world," he smiled.

* * *

Yes, it's really the end! I'm sorry all, but I may make a sequel! 

By the way, I have nothing against dogs! I'm just going by what a cat would think. Dogs are so cute! I love dogs with pointy ears and noses, (Huskies, German Shepherds, Jindos) but my favorite dogs are Shibas! Yes, I have a Shiba called Suzie! She's so cute!

Anyway, I'd like to thank Monica, who resembles Juno somewhat. She is my black cat who always has that evil look in her eye. (I think she's plotting her escape from me) I love her sooooooooo much, as she was my first cat, and the one who inspired me to write this story.

In the story, the kitten Charcoal is named after my other cat, who's just so fat and loveable. Sometimes he acts like a dog. I love the tubby guy!   
Thank you for all your reviews…another animalish story will come out, I swear!

moonstonecat


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

I just realized how stupid it was to not say "The End" at, well, the end. It didn't sound like the end, I suppose…I was just trying to find a way to lead you into the sequel. Boy did I screw up. Unless I didn't :D

Anyway, I talked briefly about my cats and all…I guess I'll give you a whole big load thingy.

Monica was my first cat and she hated people. I was stupid and wanted her to like me so I kept getting in her face…but now she likes me the best. -cheers- Anyway, she was the one who inspired the story cuz I always wondered what was going through their heads, and based on her expressions and laziness, I assumed all she thought about was insulting me. I don't care if I'm dissing myself…I believe all cats do it. Anyway, Juno's description is based off of Monica herself, black and all.

I couldn't leave my second cat, tubby tub tub Charcoal out of it. So, I named one of the kittens after him. I found Charcoal at my church and he was sooooooooooo tiny -squeals- and my dad let me keep him. Now he's fat cuz I free fed him a lot and eats up Monica's share all the time. He's so fat, he can't groom himself, which is partly why Monica does it. (It's very cute to watch it) I also decided Charcoal should be a kitten because since Monica's older than him, when he came, she would treat him as if he were her kitten. Then, of course, he got too fat.

Suzie was never mentioned in this story, because I'm most positive Shibas weren't in the Carribean then. LoL. Still, I love the fuzzy puppy!

Monica is now 6, Charcoal's 4. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!

If you found this to be boring, then screw me.

Moonstonecat

PS In POTC, that was Juno who ran by Will and hid in the baskets ;)


End file.
